The present disclosure relates to an optimized virtual function translation entry memory caching mechanism. More particularly, the present relates to utilizing network adapter onboard memory and host system off board memory to store translation entries for virtual functions executing on the network adapter.
Physical networks include switches and routers that transport data between host computing systems, storage locations, and other computing entities. Virtualization technology enables system administrators to shift physical resources into a “virtual” domain, which includes virtual networks, virtual machines, and virtual switches. Host computing systems may include a network interface card that, when virtualized, includes a corresponding virtual function for each virtual machine executing on the host computing system. As such, the virtual functions provide a “conduit” to send/receive data between the network interface card and the virtual machines.